God and the Start of the Sailor Senshies
by Child Of Faith
Summary: How the Sailor Senshies were born and came to be. And why the ruler of the moon is there leader,with the crystal.
1. Default Chapter

God and the Start of the Sailor Senshies

By God and the Start of the Sailor Senshies

By

Child of Faith

One day after several years of the fall of men, God decided that he would put protectors on each of the planets. To watch over those planets, so that if there was any danger they would be able to proctor there home for him. God thought up each one of these protectors, a little light would appear in front of him starting to glow. He would pick up there light and it would start to grow, each separate light had the soul of each of the protectors inside of it. After the light stop growing it turn into what looked like a regular human, but with a very special power inside of them. And each one was sent to a different place to watch over. Also because of these special powers these people would never look like they aged passed 23 years old, know matter how old they got. God decided that there needed to be a leader of the group, so he realized that the moon over all was the center of the galaxy, so he made that protector there leader. For he mad made her to be a kind, gentile ruler over her people. He had made each of them have a very special quality that the others did not have, so that each would be seen has a special part of the team. And because the ruler of the moon was also the leader of the team, with inside of her was a very powerful crystal that she could use to protector her and the moon, with the ones she loves. God also decided that if they were to use there greatest power that because that power is so strong it would kill them, but he also promised them that there would always be a child of the moon and there planet, to tack on there place after they are gone, so they would always be someone to watch over there kingdoms.

I will write more has soon as I got some reviews, to see what you guys think of my story. So please tell me what you think, but also be niece these is my first fanfec. I always like to use my faith, Christian that's why I'm called child of faith.

Child of Faith

One day after several years of the fall of men, God decided that he would put protectors on each of the planets. To watch over those planets, so that if there was any danger they would be able to proctor there home for him. God thought up each one of these protectors, a little light would appear in front of him starting to glow. He would pick up there light and it would start to grow, each separate light had the soul of each of the protectors inside of it. After the light stop growing it turn into what looked like a regular human, but with a very special power inside of them. And each one was sent to a different place to watch over. Also because of these special powers these people would never look like they aged passed 23 years old, know matter how old they got. God decided that there needed to be a leader of the group, so he realized that the moon over all was the center of the galaxy, so he made that protector there leader. For he mad made her to be a kind, gentile ruler over her people. He had made each of them have a very special quality that the others did not have, so that each would be seen has a special part of the team. And because the ruler of the moon was also the leader of the team, with inside of her was a very powerful crystal that she could use to protector her and the moon, with the ones she loves. God also decided that if they were to use there greatest power that because that power is so strong it would kill them, but he also promised them that there would always be a child of the moon and there planet, to tack on there place after they are gone, so they would always be someone to watch over there kingdoms.

I will write more has soon as I got some reviews, to see what you guys think of my story. So please tell me what you think, but also be niece these is my first fanfec. I always like to use my faith, Christian that's why I'm called child of faith. God and the Start of the Sailor Senshies

By

Child of Faith

One day after several years of the fall of men, God decided that he would put protectors on each of the planets. To watch over those planets, so that if there was any danger they would be able to proctor there home for him. God thought up each one of these protectors, a little light would appear in front of him starting to glow. He would pick up there light and it would start to grow, each separate light had the soul of each of the protectors inside of it. After the light stop growing it turn into what looked like a regular human, but with a very special power inside of them. And each one was sent to a different place to watch over. Also because of these special powers these people would never look like they aged passed 23 years old, know matter how old they got. God decided that there needed to be a leader of the group, so he realized that the moon over all was the center of the galaxy, so he made that protector there leader. For he mad made her to be a kind, gentile ruler over her people. He had made each of them have a very special quality that the others did not have, so that each would be seen has a special part of the team. And because the ruler of the moon was also the leader of the team, with inside of her was a very powerful crystal that she could use to protector her and the moon, with the ones she loves. God also decided that if they were to use there greatest power that because that power is so strong it would kill them, but he also promised them that there would always be a child of the moon and there planet, to tack on there place after they are gone, so they would be someone to watch over there kingdoms.

I will write more has soon as I got some reviews, to see what you guys think of my story. So please tell me what you think, but also be niece these is my first fanfec. I always like to use my faith, Christian that's why I'm called child of faith.


	2. God and the Start of the Sailor Senshies...

God and the Stat of the Sailor Senshies  
Chapter 2  
  
God named each of the protectors based on there planets. The leader was named Serenity because she is from the moon, and someone will always be there to watch over it. Mercury was to be called Marcus, Mars is to be called Marc, and Jupiter is to be called Jynee, Venus is to be called Vincy. For the protectors of the Outer Solar System these are what there names are to be Neptune is to be called Nekura, Uranus is to be called Undria, and Pluto is to be called Prentise, Saturn is to be called Satanna.  
  
(These are the first generation of the Senshies, Serena's and the others grandmothers.) After each of the Senshies was named God took each of them to there desired planets and the moon. Then like earth when it was first made, He made each person from the ground of that planet and moon, so that the rulers would have people to rule over. And after all that was done. He told each of the Senshies to get there people and some materiel to build there rules a palace for them to live in, soon after they did everything God told them to do. Then He had them take gold, silver, bronze and make him an alter where they would come to warship him. After all these things were done He told them that He was very pleased, then after many years each of them fall in love with one of the very many available bachelors of there planets and moon. Serenity fall in love with a man named Adian-Shayne He is 6"3 and has light purple hair and blue eyes. Marcus (Mercury) she fall in love with a man named Cyrees He is 6"2 and has black hair with blue eyes. Marc (Mars) fall in love with a man named Kylie who has blonde hair and purple eyes. Vincy (Venus) she fall in love with a man named Hornk is 6"3 with blonde hair and green eyes. Jynee (Jupiter) she fall in love with a man named Mei is 6"2 with red hair and green eyes. The Outers Senshies fall in love to, Nekura (Neptune) she fall in love with a man named Swapnil-Bhartiya-Arne is 6"3 with blue hair and eyes. Undria (Uranus) she fall in love with a man named Grae is 6"2 with blond hair and brown eyes. Prentise (Pluto) she fall in love with a man named Tagen is 6"1 with black hair and eyes. Satanna (Saturn) she fall in love with a man named Zillion is 6"1 with purple hair and black eyes. Soon they would come to be married and have a family. (But I will get to that later on, bye for new. Please review, so I know what you guys think so far. And if would like to know where I got all the characters names here it is www.kabalarians.com 


	3. Beryl and Serenity born

(Child of Faith- Sorry its being so long, I have had writers block but I am back now so on with the story. And my Email addressee has changed to mailto:amandabrettschneider@Yahoo.com  
  
The day the Future Sailor Scouts Mothers Were Born  
By  
Child of Faith  
  
After several years of the marriages of the Kingdoms, each king and queen had a child. Soon Queen Serenity will not have just one child, but twins. One nice sunny day the King and Queen were about there regularly fineness with the royal court, then it happened the Queen started going into labor so they brought her to her room. Where she gave life to two girls, the older of the twins by two minutes had plum color hair with dark blue black eyes, while the younger twin had lavender colored hair with bright blue clear eyes. The King and Queen were quite surprised on how different the girls looked to each other, but loved them both never the less. Queen Serenity said to her husband what shall we name them. They both decide to name the older twin Beryl and the younger one named Serenity. Soon the twins started to grow up, not only did they look different they acted differently as well. Beryl always liked to play mean jokes on people, while Serenity was just carefree and kind. And when Beryl would play her tricks on people she would try to get her younger sister to help, and sometimes her sister would if it wasn't to mean. One day the King and Queen of Mars were visiting the moon, with there daughter Ananise to talk to the King and Queen. So Beryl decide to plan one of her mean tricks on them, she took there daughter a side and asked her "Will you help me play a trick on your mom and dad", Ananise said "I don't know I have heard about your tricks and sometimes you hurt people, and besides wront we get into trouble." Beryl said "No were wront it's just a joke", Ananise said "Ok if it's not too bad". So she took there daughter had her yell for them, mean while her parents were talking to the King and Queen of the moon. Then they heard there daughter yelling and ran to come to see what was wrong, when they got there also with the King and Queen of the moon right behind them. They saw Beryl take a knife and stick into there daughter stomach with blood coming out of her, the Queen of Mars said "What have you done why did you kill are daughter," then Ananise get up from the floor and said "Mom I 'm ok it was just a joke. Mean while the King and Queen of Mars a long with the King and Queen of the moon looked at them with there eyes in surprised. Then the Queen of Mars said "Ananise you are in so much trouble that was not funny, you sacred me half to death," "but mom it wasn't my idea it was Beryl's". Her mother said "We are leaven these place now" then she turned to Queen Serenity I'm sorry your highness we must go. Queen Serenity told her "I understand take your leave", then the Queen and King of Mars took there daughter by the arm and left the moon. Mean while back on the moon Queen Serenity looked up at her daughter and said "Beryl how could you do these you have mad a foul of us in front of the King and Queen of Mars, when are you going to stop these jokes there mean and they get you nothing but trouble". Then Beryl looked up at her mother with tears running down her face and said "You just don't love me it was just a joke, you have always loved my younger sister more then me". And before the Queen could say anything Beryl ran off to her room crying. Queen Serenity looked up to her husband and said "Do you think I was to hard on her" her husband just looked at his saddened wife and said "No honey she has to learn these games that she is playing needs to stop, for she is hurting people and needs to act my like a princess should act". 


	4. History of the Lunaions

(Child of Faith- Sorry I have not updated for over 2 months but my grandma died last month so I have not wanted to write in till now.  
  
The History of the Lunaions  
By  
Child of Faith  
  
After Beryl stop crying one of the Queens adverse Ar-Zandumar came into her  
room, he is a cat with brown and black strips on him with blue eyes. He jumps on her bed and starts to robe up against her she looks up to see him, Beryl says "What are you doing here" Ar-Zandumar says "I came to see what you were crying about your Highness". Beryl says "My Mom and Dad don't like  
the tricks I play on the other princess and I'm not to do it any more".  
Ar-Zandumar says "I'm sure they just went the best for you it will all work out ok." Then Beryl looks at him and says "Thanks you really were able to make me feel better." Then before he decides to leave Beryl asks  
him "Ar-Zandumar can you tell me about the Lunaions". Ar-Zandumar "Sure your Highness", before he can start his story Princess Serenity comes in her twin sister's room. Princess Serenity "What's going?" Beryl "Go away leave me a lone you little pest". Ar-Zandumar looks at Beryl telling her that she should be nice to her twin sister. Beryl "All right you can stay but just be quite ok." Princess Serenity "Ok", Ar-Zandumar starts the story  
  
"Once a upon a time God made the planets and the moon and he made people on them." "He decides to make a planet that would be adverse to the Queen of  
the moon so she would have someone to help give her wisdom about some things." The planet was to be in the shape of a cat for there would be cats  
on that planet, but if the Queen was in danger and needed help with the other Sailors those cats would be able to turn themselves into a human that would have special powers like the Queen's Sailor Scouts." And also like  
them there powers would have to do with there planet."  
Beryl asks him "What does your planet look like", Ar-Zandumar "While,  
like the moon we have a Queen and King who rule the planet, they are my mother and father." "My mothers name is Golda she has blonde fur and blue eyes like me, my fathers name is Blanka he has black fur and blue eyes."  
Princess Serenity "We never new your parents ruled that planet", Ar- Zandumar "Yes, your Highness they do I'm very proud of them." Beryl "Sis, would you be quite let him get back to the story", Ar-Zandumar "Yes, your Highness, the castle is gold and black to match there fur we have pictures  
of all my family in the whole way." "Each room is colored in black and gold, my mother's thrown room is gold while my father's is black." "They each wear a crown my mom's is a gold crown with a blonde looking gem in the  
middle of it, while my dad's is a gold crown with a black Onyx in the  
middle of it.  
"The cats there are very happy, there Queen and King rule with wisdom and love like all rules should." "When my wife Iris is going to have a baby  
has you know and when she does our child will be with us for only six month". Princess Serenity "What happiness after that" Ar-Zandumar "He or She will be taken back to our home planet in till there are ready to become  
one of the adverse to you my Highnesses"  
"They go thought schooling so that they will be ready when you need them; they are educated in everything they will every need to know." "Now I will tell you about are marriages, we are called to marry one of the other special cats that are called to be adverse in schooling." "God said that as long as there is a Queen of the moon or a child by the Queen we will always  
be there for them to adverse them on any matters at hand." "Princess  
Serenity "How do you guys turn form being cat to human", Ar-Zandumar "While, your Highness we think of are selves has in your human form then we  
become human, the power we have is cat power."  
"We have three attacks: First Attack: Cat Claw Strike - We put our claws up while saying these a bright light comes out of our hands to attack the enemy causing claw marks  
all over them. Second Attack: Ease Attack- We ease at the enemy while saying these which  
causes the sound can be heard only by the enemy to detract them. Last Attack: Lunaions Power Attack: These are your most powerful attack. - WE take your hands up and point them at the enemy while saying which causes  
gold and black light to come out of your hands, which hits the enemy  
causing them to die. We do not use these attack very much because it  
weakness us a great deal. And if we were to use the attack with all its  
power we would die.  
"While your Highnesses that's the end, I better go check up on my wife and see how she is doing, bye". And with that Ar-Zandumar jumped off  
Beryl's bed and left her room. Then Princess Serenity got up "While I think I will go and play, bye sis". 


End file.
